Red Star Country: Alpatraum!
by Chirmling
Summary: With so many countries out there, I'm sure no one would mind if another joined the party. Ocx?
1. Welcome to Alpatraum!

**Red Star Country: Alpautraum!**

**There doesn't seem to be many Hetalia stories, with OCs, so, here I am~**

**WARNING: Flames will be reported to your mama.**

**Note: I apologize to the followers of Basil Thumb [1], I have readers block on the start. Once it's over, the chapter should run smoothly and I'll get it up as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except……no wait, nothing….;A;**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Welcome to Alpautraum

"Ne ne, mama."

"Yes dear?"

"Can I have some more wine~?"

Hoshi's mother looked down from her cutlery work, at Hoshi's pleading gaze.

"No, Hoshi-chan. You're under age; I just gave you some for a treat." She sighed.

"Hnn." Hoshi cooed, "Ne ne, papa! Can I please have some more wine~? I can't forget the taste!"

"No." he deadpanned from the living room.

"Ahhhhhh~" you sighed, "When can I get all the wine I want~?"

"When you're 21" and simultaneously, Papa said, "When this island becomes part of Germany."

Hoshi glared at Papa, "We aren't going to become a Russian island! We're going to remain individual!"

This was the typical topic of conversation: Papa claiming your island, Grimmoire [2], was to be conquered as a Russian town, while Mama thought it would be best as an American or British. So, technically, Mama was an Allies supporter, and Papa, and Axis Powers. Hoshi on the other hand…..

"If you want to be independent so badly, get your own country." Papa grumbled.

"My own country?" Hoshi asked, "How do you do that?"

"Now, dear, you don't need-"

"Well, all you have to do is find an uncharted piece of land, and claim it as your own." Papa explained, "Then you need a government, a population, a flag, etc; then you ask the United Nations for permission to become a country."

"B-but, dear, the war has s-split p the UN, right?" Mama asked nervously.

"No. They still meet; they just aren't on the greatest of terms. All the countries are morons any way." Papa said.

"So, there wouldn't be too much danger in becoming a country?" Hoshi glowed.

"H-Hoshi-chan…."Mama whimpered.

"So, I CAN START MY OWN!" Hoshi exclaimed, pumping both fists in the air.

"NO! Papa, stop her!" Mama cried.

"I think there's an unknown island in between the Cape and Europe." Papa supplied.

Hoshi dashed off to her room, starting to pack a bag, "I'm going to the island! I'll try to make Grimmoire part of my new country~"

"Papa!" Mama wailed, "My daughter is too young to become a nation!!"

Hoshi darted back into the kitchen, with a green GIR [3] backpack strapped to her shoulders. She quickly gave Mama and Papa hugs, and sped out the door:

"Bye~!" she waved, and turned forward.

Looking towards a new horizon.

"Uuuuugh…." Hoshi groaned. She tumbled around the small salvation boat. The others stared at her in sick fascination, as she puked over the side of the bumpy ride. "Sea sick…."

"Hey, meid [4]," a boy her age asked, "Are you ok?"

Hoshi looked up through shielded bangs at the seemingly German boy. He had blonde hair that spiked up in one direction, even his bangs, which made him look like a needle head. He had the typical blue eyes to match his blonde locks.

"Are you a German?" Hoshi asked.

"Uh, yeah….?" He said warily.

Hoshi grinned, "How bout you move up into a better country!"

She reached into the pack, pulling out a large black flag, with a huge, loud, red star in the center. Taking it by the pole, Hoshi waved it around, to catch the attentions of the other infidels.

"Join in on the revolution!" she grinned, "Become a citizen of the youngest nation! Err…..Alpatraum [5], better know as, Red Star Country!!~"

"……"

"Our main crop is strawberries, and we have a very powerful army. The finest weaponry of this time!" Hoshi continued.

"Nut job…" the German boy mumbled.

"You! German Boy! How would you like to be the leader of the Alpatraumian army!" she offered.

"I don't think so-"

"See, look!" she pointed off course to a lone island. "This is the opportunity you've been waiting for!"

The island was large, with a direct course through thick woods from the sandy shores. Birds were flying high over the island, and red butterflies were floating in a group above the tallest tree, in the center of the island.

"Whoa, pretty nice…" German boy said.

"That's right~" Hoshi tugged on his arm, pulling him into a lifeboat, "And it's all you'll ever need!"

Hoshi snapped the rope connecting the lifeboat to the main boat, and started paddling fearcly to the "Red Star Country".

"I never asked for this!" German boy screamed.

**Two Months Later**

A meeting between the Allied Forces was taking place at the United Nations. Things were progressing like normal; Russia was smiling strikeevilly/strike happily, America was eating a hamburger, and going on about how heroic he was, England was denying it, France was, well, being France, China was trying to calm everyone with snacks, and Canada went unnoticed. The chaos continued, until a mailman slipped in, handing America a package.

"What's this?" America asked.

"A video message from….a place called "Alpatraum". "The mailman smiled.

America signed for the package, and the mailman left. He turned to the others and asked, "Where's Alpatraum?"

"It's not even on the map." England grunted.

"Maybe it's an undiscovered island, aru!" China said excitedly.

"Let's see…." America grinned, popping the video in the player which strikemysteriously appeared out of nowhere/strike.

The TV buzzed loudly, before a black background appeared, with a large red star shining in the middle.

"DA DA DA DAAA!" a girl appeared before the screen, "Konnihao~!" [6]

The girl had bright, salmon-pink hair, which hung down to her shoulders, with a short ponytail sticking out the side. She was wearing a black, long sleeved tee, with the red star on it, with jean shorts, and black, knee-high army boots, with red straps. Her dull gold eyes sparkled with mirth, as she stood before the waving flag.

"Welcome to Alpatram!" she cheered, giving herself a short clap. "The Red Star Country, located in between the Cape and Portugal~"

The flag slowly wheeled up, waking a squeaky noise. A sheep was standing behind it, before it noticed the camera, and quickly trotted away.

"Hello, I'm Alpatraum, better known as Hoshi Wicker, or Red Star. This is my…country!" she beamed.

She turned to reveal a woody stretch of land, with a clearing in the center, containing a river stretching across the island, and a Barcelona-like town.

"This is the capital of the country, Roogoo [7]. It contains the entire human population of Alpatraum; Two! ~"

"Only two people! That's not a country, that's-"England complained.

"Shush, I'm watching!" America smiled, stuffing some of his popcorn into England's mouth.

The movie cut off to new scenery. Hoshi was positioning the camera in front of a dirt field, with tiny purple flowers sprouting here and there.

"Our main cattle are these sheep here! Only found in Alpatraum! ~"

Groups of fleece were standing around the fenced in area. They had purplish, very poofy coats with purple splotches on their faces, legs, and ears. Their eyes were beady black, with dull shine.

"They feed themselves, so there's no need to worry!" Hoshi smiled.

The Allies watched in horror as a squirrel darted past one of the sheep, and it yanked the rodent into its mouth, chewing it mercilessly, blood squirting from its mouth.

"F-flesh eating sheep, aru!?" China trembled.

"This here is my favorite, Scott." She motioned to the sheep that had a large patch over his eye and ear, with the Red Star under his left eye. "He's also a military secret, but that's none of your business~.

The video cut off again, to a sewer grate in the middle of the forest.

"This is the underground military base. We've got tunnels to the main land (America and Europe), and all our equipment."

Hoshi bent down and knocked on the grate. A boy popped out, covered in dirt and bandages.

He had pointy blonde hair and blue eyes; the Arian complex. He was wearing a black button up with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black army pants were tattered and torn, and he had combat boots shown under them. He had an unstrapped, black army helmet on his head with the Red Star.

"This is our army general! Introduce yourself." She motioned towards him.

"I'm Pete." He grumbled.

"Pete….like any army officer should!" Hoshi scowled.

He quickly saluted, "Pete Soldaat, reporting!" he said with a strong German accent.

"A German?! America, they're obviously Axis Powers!" England growled.

"Nah, only the boy is German. They seem friendly!" America laughed cheerfully.

"Moron!"

The camera cut off again to the "Pete" guy dancing around shirtless in a room of tanks, singing "I'm bringing s-HOSHI GET OUT!!!" he screeched.

The camera cut off again, to a small cottage, with a polished desk, a lot of buckets of printed money, next to s printer the sheep seemed to operate, and a bag of onigiri on the desk.

"This is my work space" Hoshi popped up from behind the desk, "My government!"

"This is our president Pete-errrr, Peter!" she sweat dropped.

A boy who seemed strikingly like Pete, but with a purple top hat and ginger goatee, smiled happily at the camera.

"Hohoho-ehem-My name is Peter. The president!" he said.

"……yeah…." Hoshi sighed.

The camera went dark, before hearing "Ow, the heck!" and "What kind of disguise is that you freak?!", plus a "Baaah".

A large gold eye appeared on screen, before backing away to reveal Hoshi in front of the ocean.

"Ok, that's a rap! ~" she smiled, "If you accept me as a country, and I hope you do, please reply with an invitation to the next United Nations meeting! ~"

And the video clicked off, the ghost of Hoshi's smile fading against the screen.

Owari~

Chibitalia~

A small boy ran away, crying, from the Holy Roman Empire.

"Come to my houseee!" Holy Roman Empire threatened.

"No, I don't want to!" the little boy, known as the young nation North Italy, cried.

Just as the Holy Roman Empire had a grasp on Italy's collar, a heavy shovel whacked him backwards away from the crying tot.

"Big bully!" a little girl yelled, holding out her shovel, threateningly, with a small sheep in her other, "Don't pick on innocent Italy!"

She helped Italy get up from the ground, "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you Red Star-chan." He smiled

"No no." you whacked his head playfully, "You call me Ho-shi-chan~"

Owari~

**Notes:**

**[1] Basil Thumb is an OC from my Percy Jackson story that I should write more of…..soon…..heh heh. **

**[2] Grimmoire is the name of Endling's town in the web comic Ever After. **

**[3] GIR is the hyper, dysfunctional robot-helper of Zim, from Invader Zim.**

**[4] 'Meid' is German for 'girl'. **

**[5] I don't know, it's just a random name.**

**[6] Konnihao- 'Hello' a combination of Japanese 'Konnichiwa' and Chinese 'Ni Hao'. Albautraum has no official language, so Hoshi speaks in mixes of other languages. **

**[7] Roogoo is a video game of hamster madness! Look it up for more~.**

**The first two chapter will be long, but the rest will be like Hetalia Anime; short and random~**

**Also, with a little Chibitalia at the end. I hope you all enjoyed~**

**~Chirmling**

**Preview: "I hope one day you sha'll become one with Mother Russia." **


	2. Acceptance?

**Red Star Country: Alpatraum!**

**Well then, I guess it's time for another chapter of the adventures of Alpatraum! Let's give a round of applause for Pete, who hasn't killed himself yet from stress! Yay Pete!**

**Also, I would like to thank my spiffy reviewers so far; luvjOi, greenpanic6, and Blake Bishop. YOU GUYS ARE THE COOLEST TEEHEE! ~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hoshi, Pete, Scott, and every thing that has to do with Alpatraum. Oh, and Hoshi's parents, who no one cares for :D.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Acceptance?

"GRAAAAAH!!!"

Hoshi looked up from her garden. It was filled with strawberries, and some other mysterious plants. For example, a large, blue, chili-like plant that was sprouting from a cluster of trees. Hoshi named them Canadian Chilies; for what reason, we may never know.

Pete came sprinting frantically out of the woods, clutching a bleeding arm, with twigs messing his "natural spike". Scott came trotting after him, with an envelope clutched in his jaws.

"Hoshi!" Pete growled, "You're stupid sheep bit my arm off!"

"Well, Scott doesn't like men." She stated, like it was obvious.

"Damn it, woman! He wouldn't give me the letter!"

"Letter….?"

She looked down at Scott, who was skipping circles around her, with the envelope still clenched in his teeth. Hoshi yanked it out of his mouth, with no trouble, and ripped the seal.

"EE!" she grinned, "It's from the UN! Pete-tan, read it, it's too much excitement for me!"

Grumbling, "Pete-tan" took the letter, and read aloud:

_"Dear Alpatraum, or Hoshi,_

_We, the Allied Forces, invite you to appear in the next meeting on the United Nations. This is not an acceptance letter as a country, but as an experiment to learn more about your culture (if you actually have one), and other facts about the Red Star Country. _

_The next meeting will take place on September 8__th__. We look forward to meeting you. _

_Sincerely,_

_America."_

"See, we're in!" Pete smirked.

"Sniffle….." Hoshi cried, "They said "invited", not WELCOMED! It's a p-pity partyyyy!"

"It says here, someone will be at the docks, waiting to greet you." Pete read, ignoring Hoshi's blubbering.

Almost instantly, Hoshi perked up, "Whaque?! [1], I get to be introduced so early on to a country? Oh, such an honor!!~"

"With you're luck, it's probably Sealand." Pete muttered.

A shovel collided with Pete's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Hee hee." Hoshi grinned, "Pete, you stay here; I'm going to get my fancy clothes on. Take care of Scott and the sheep while I'm gone! ~"

"WHAT!? I'm not touching those…..things!"

And she was already far gone.

_________

"Meh….." Hoshi gulped, "Why did I have to take a boat…."

Luckily, as she puked over the side, Hoshi avoided getting any leftovers all over her "fancy clothes." This, consisted of a black, sleeveless jacket over a white blouse, and tucked in red tie, over a red dress skirt, and the usual black, knee high army boots with red straps. The Alpatraumian red star was placed over the right breast pocket. Her hair was in its usual; down with a small side pony.

She stumbled to the side of the lifeboat, the one Pete and her used to get to Alpatraum (now engraved with a star on the side, and a proud Alpatraumian flag covering a leak), and looked toward approaching land.

"Ah, finally, America~" she sighed happily.

When the boat reached dock, Hoshi stepped out, before tumbling over, puking over the side again. Once she got her bearings, she tied it up to the wooden post, and dusted herself off.

"Ah, Alpatraum-san?"

__________

Meanwhile, with Pete:

"GAH! (CENSOR) YOU (CENSOR) (CENSOR) SHEEP! YOU (CENSOR) MY (CENSOR) ARM YOU LITTLE (CENSOR)!!!" Pete bellowed.

If you didn't get the general idea, Pete had attempted to give the sheep a new trough of water, but one mauled him. Leaving a bleeding, pissed off Pete shouting over the gate, throwing random grass clippings.

"Blaaaah" they bleated.

"Nng….!" Pete huffed, wrapping bandages around the wrist that was bitten.

'_This is what I get for trying to take care of these…..things….if Hoshi isn't an official nation by the time she get's back, I'm eating all of 'em!' _he thought.

"YOU HEAR THAT SHEEP! ONCE HOSHI'S BACK, YOU'RE STEW!!" he laughed.

__________

"ACHOO! [2] Ah, sorry. Yes I'm Alpatraum, and you?" Hoshi asked.

The man smiled shyly, "I am Russia."

"R-r-r" you gaped, "Russia!?"

Russia was a tall man, with many layers of clothing, including a soft scarf, hiding his chin. His gray hair looked fluffy to touch, and he has violet eyes. For some reason he was carrying a faucet pipe.

"I-its' such an honor to meet such an amazing person-um, nation!" she glowed.

"Oh, I'm not so amazing…." He blushed, "You're the amazing one, Alpatraum-san….."

"Uhm, you can….call me Hoshi…" she trailed off, feeling Russia's gaze intensify.

Russia took both of her hands into his much larger one, "I hope one day you shall become one with Mother Russia."

"……..Uhm….." Hoshi cocked her head to one side, "I don't know…..? What's Mother Russia? Your mum?"

He smiled, "No, no, Hoshi-chan. Become one with me."

She blanched, quickly taking her hands back. Russia blinked at her actions, but kept on his smile, which only seemed to turn darker by the minute.

"I don't think-Uhm-Well…..I would like to go to the meeting….now…" she stuttered.

"Ah, ok~" Russia smiled, "But some day, yes?"

"…….Uhm…..no?" Hoshi gulped.

___________

Meanwhile:

At the small ravine in Alpatraum, Scott had discovered a lonely kitten. He liked the kitten, but knew the kitten could never love such a brutal creature such as him. So, Scott sat under the tree the feline climbed upon, and silently watched his beloved in her happiness. Ah, how Scott loved the smooth white fur of such refinery. How he loved such large, yellow eyes. How he loved such long, stalking legs….

"SCOTT! STOP HUNTING THAT STUPID CAT AND GET IN THE PEN!" Pete called.

And alas, the forbidden love ended…..

___________

Back in the land of the free, Russia and Hoshi had made it to the meeting without any trouble; besides Russia trying to convince Hoshi to join the almighty nation.

"Ah, hello everyone." Russia smiled, walking in, with Hoshi hiding behind his large form. (No I'm not saying fat, just large.), "I've brought Alpatraum-san."

"Eh? Where?"

Hoshi nervously peeked from behind Russia to see a person looking back at her.

"EEP!" she jumped, causing the man to flinch.

He was tan, with golden blonde hair and blue eyes behind thin glasses. The bomber jacket he wore had a furry collar and green star, over a suit. He was holding a greasy hamburger in his mitts.

"Alpatraum!" he grinned, pulling Hoshi out of hiding, "I've been waiting! You're so small!"

"Ah~ Alpatraum-chwan! So cute~." Another hugged her from behind.

"She's got odd hair, aru."

"Stop dotting over her! She's an enemy!!"

"Uhm….please call me Hoshi…." Hoshi mumbled.

"CUTE! ~" the grip on her hugger tightened.

"GAH!" she choked.

Hoshi shoved the unknown attacker off her, to finally see the others surrounding her.

The hugger had wavy blonde hair, and a stubbly chin. He was beaming down at her with a sparkly gaze that matched his outrageous purple and red uniform. There was another, with a dark ponytail and girlish stature (sorry XD), and one with large eyebrows and a grumpy expression.

"Mi amore, I apologize for not introducing myself. I am France~" the flamboyant glomper offered his hand. Hoshi bit it.

"Ha ha ha, you're very lively! Good qualities for hero!" glasses man laughed, "And, I am America!" he greeted.

"Ah, bonjour, and uhm, hello!" Hoshi panicked, clearly overwhelmed.

"You're sheep, aru!" China pushed through, "How did they become like that, aru!?"

"Oh, uh….."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU"RE UP TO!!" brow man yelled.

"Up to……..UP TO!" she exclaimed, punching him in the face, "That's right, I am! I'm here to become a nation!"

"………."

_____________

Meanwhile

"'H-hello…..My name is Pete of Al-pa-traum…' WHAT THE HELL, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Pete growled, scaring off the local Italians.

"Stupid woman. Making me come here, make a population. We've got sheep…" he grumbled.

_____________

"So, you're saying, America, you invited another to become a nation without consulting us?" Germany asked.

"Oh, yeah!" America laughed.

After some fighting, cursing, biting, and perversion *coughFrancecough*, Hoshi had been seated in between Italy and Hungary.

_Note_: I have no clue how they sit in what order, so this is a random arrangement.

"What makes you think you can be a nation?" England demanded, "So you've got an island, so what!? Do you even have a military uniform, or a coat of arms? We're in the middle of war!"

"What I'm wearing is the female uniform, dumbass." She taunted.

"Tch….what about the arms?" he smirked.

"…………" Hoshi turned to her bag, and quickly sketched out a design. Lifted up proudly, was a black shield, with a red border, sporting the flesh-eating sheep in the center standing, on its hind legs, over a soldier in a dunce cap with thick eyebrows. The sheep was holding up a rifle with a toothpick in its mouth. Under the shield was the caption, "_Carpe Mundus!_"[3].

"Ah ha ha, take a look at **this**, Limey!" she grinned.

"Ha ha, is that England?" America laughed.

"Did you draw this with crayon?" Hungary asked, peering at the child's doodle.

"Y-yeah…."

"HA! You suck at drawing!" England laughed.

"Sh-shut up!"

"I like Hoshi-chan's design~" Italy cooed.

"Really!?" she beamed.

'Yeah, but it needs pasta~" he hummed.

"Enough about this!" Germany slammed his hands down, "It's known that Alpatraum has an official government, population, etc. So, the easy way out is to vote."

"Vote?" Hoshi asked, "For what?"

"You; If you are worthy of becoming a nation." Austria supplied from Hungary's side.

"YES!" Hoshi cheered.

"Don't cheer yet woman, you're not a nation yet. AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!!" England growled.

_________________

"PEEEEEEEETEEEEEE!"

Pete twitched, lifting himself up from building his new war tank, only to fall back down from Hoshi's tackle.

"OW!" he grounded out; his thigh had hit a twisted nail.

"Peeeeteeee. ~" she cried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We……we're……I'm…..I'm IN!!!" she shouted.

"Eh..!?" Hoshi squeezed him to death, kissed him on both cheeks, and leaped off, spinning around in joy.

"I'm a nation, Pete~!" she sang.

Owari~

In the Making

"Let's see……. 'To create a nation one must have a defined border around their territory'." Hoshi read.

Looking around the small island, she found a large rock. Smiling, she took the rock, and through it some 50 yards away from the shore. "There. Where that rock sank, is our border." She grinned, and checked **Border** off the list.

Undiscovered by Hoshi, three weeks later, the "rock" hatched into a large, green spotted sea cow, with a bull head, and a fat belly. It now guards it's "mother's" island.

"Moooo~"

Owari~

________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:**

**[1] Whaque- a combination of "what" in English and "que" in Spanish. **

**[2] Hoshi sneezed, since Pete was talking about her. It's believed in Japan when you sneeze at random, someone is talking about you. Twice if it's something bad.**

**[3] Carpe Mundus- "Seize the World" in Latin.**

**Questions:**

**Is Hoshi in any way a "Mary-sue"?**

**Is anyone OOC?**

**Who should Hoshi end up with?**

**Should Pete have a love too? If so, who?**

**Do you have any ideas for Alpatraum's culture, crops, etc.?**

**See you all next time~!**

**~Chirmling**


	3. Operation Sealand!

**Red Star Country: Alpatraum!**

**Well, well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis…..READER!!**

**I know you've been plotting against me; you cannot hide it any longer! I know what you want…….and you're not getting it from me, you hooligans! I WILL NOT GIVE UP PETE. He's MINE I created him from leftover snail shells, damn it! **

**And thank to reviewers once again. You know who you are~. And thank to Hetalia for being awesome, Hoshi for being created by me, Italy for being naked a lot, my grandma for making me sugar cookies when I visit, etc. **

**Also, I noticed I use a lot of dialogue…..well…..shut up. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING~~~~ *shot*. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Operation Sealand-kun!

Ah, peaceful beaches.

Pete sighed, content, as he lounged on the crystal white sand of the nicest beach on Alpatraum; Sandy Neck [1]. An uncharacteristic smile was gracing Pete's mug, sending the native creations away, out of fear of the unknown bliss.

Ah, peace.

"Petey! Oi, Pete-tan!"

Ah, anger. It's back~.

"What, Hoshi?" Pete gritted his teeth, irritated. He flung off his "peace shades", and tossed them in the sand.

"Look, look! I started writing a national anthem we can sing before meals, and special holidays! ~" she beamed.

Hoshi handed them a yellow peace of parchment, "Why do you always write in crayon? It's illegible!"

"Nya!" she snatched it back, I'll read it! Bunny Pete!"

"Ehem." She coughed, "_Strawberries, strawberries, oh so sweet. Red and round and nice to eat~._"

"Why is our anthem about strawberries?" Pete deadpanned.

"Because it's our main export, remember? ~" she grinned.

"And why does it have the "ABC's" melody?"

"Cuz its cat-chy!!" Hoshi huffed, "_They have power, and cruel little voices. Saying, "I run the world, you have no choices" ~" _

"………" Pete twitched.

"_Pretty but mean and slightly obscene._" She finished, "_These treats are the last thing you'll se~"_"

"That……is the worst song…..EVER! It has NOTHING to do with Alpatraum anyway!" Pete scowled.

Hoshi flinched at his harsh words. What right did he have to diss _her _anthem? The anthem she worked so hard on!?

"Stupid Bunny Pete! I worked hard on it!" she whimpered.

"Listen, Hoshi." He started, seriously, "This is _World War II_; that means, instead of writing a meaningless anthem, you should start developing a battle plan. Make alliances, pin point the enemy, hire soldiers, all that."

He handed Hoshi a thick, black book, titled, How to Successfully Join a War (for Dummies). She looked at him, confused, and started nibbling on the side of the spine. Pete smacked her head up, leaving a trail of drool from her mouth to the spine.

"Ow…." She pouted, "I don't want to read."

But she did. With one more vicious leer from the lieutenant, she trotted off, with Pete strolling behind.

___________________

"_Chapter One: Knowing your Enemy"_

_There is no "war" without a general enemy. So, who is your enemy? To start the sparks, try taking over some of their land; by doing so, they will know you mean business. They will try to reclaim it right away, but don't give in. This is the start of war. _

"…….Pete…..who's our enemy?" Hoshi asked.

"We don't have one."

Hoshi had the novel placed on her lap, sitting atop the Greek style arch that crossed over the river, which parted the island. Pete was sitting by its shore; in the center of Roogoo.

Pete rolled up a design of a war plane he had been experimenting with, and tossed it into one of the unoccupied houses. Hoshi watched it tumble through the window, disappearing from view. She wondered how many scraps Pete had thrown into her houses.

"Just make one up." He grunted.

"Uhm……that England guy…." She wondered aloud, "I didn't like him much….."

"Then that's your enemy."

"Alrighty~" Hoshi grinned, and flipped to the back.

She wrote, "Hoshi's War Plans~" in curly script. Underneath, she bulleted, "Main enemy: Limey."

"Where should I invade?" she asked.

"Sealand of course. It's supposedly a "country" now, but still connected to England. It should stir him up."

"Uh huh…" she noted, "How should I invade?"

"Why don't you take that sea cow that's been floating along the border?"

"Huh, I haven't named her yet…."

Without another word, Hoshi hopped off the bridge, leaving for Sealand, along with the magnificent sea cow……Donna.

______________________

Some may not be familiar with the historical reference of Sealand.

Sealand was originally am English sea fort, in the North Sea, during World War II. After the war, England discarded him as part of his territory, leaving him self-regulating. With his new found independence, Sealand decided himself that he was a nation, but no other countries really acknowledge him as one. Either way, England still saw him as his "little brother", and a part of him.

Which was perfect, since Sealand was puny and easy to kidnap, most likely. Easier than Italy? Not likely.

"Ah, the oceeeean~" Hoshi hummed, "So…..blue….and deep….."

"Moooo~" Donna agreed from under her.

The sun was high in the sky, sending a glimmer across the surface of the North Sea. The sun's rays happened to also make its way to a certain metal fort…..

"Sealand! Yargh!" Hoshi chuckled, "Hey, Moo cow, let's be pirates…."

"Moooooooo", which probably means "yargh" in cow.

*please stand by for quick costume change*

Skipping ahead……..

Was a very confusing scene…...

"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum~" Hoshi hummed, "I've found myself a scurvy land lubber!"

Sealand stared wide-eyed up at the "pirate captain" Hoshi. She had changed the traditional Alpatraum uniform to a more savage look. The long sleeved shirt's sleeves had been torn to her shoulder, and the star had a skull face over two swords. Her jean skirt had excess thread hanging from it, over red and black stripe socks over the usual combat boots. Triumph oozed her toothy grin; her pink hair was let loose from the small pony, and was restrained by a (comically) large pirate hat; her bangs hung loosely over an eye patch.

"W-who are you!?" Sealand growled in annoyance, which wasn't that scary since he was small and in a uke [2] sailor uniform.

Hoshi frowned, tipping the musketeer esque sword closer to Sealand's chin, "You're shorter than I expected......."

"HEY!" he exclaimed. "I gained TWO MILLIMETERS over the year!"

"Big. Deal." she huffed, slicing his hat in two. He flinched backwards.

"Listen here, Chibisuke [3], I'm known around these waters, as the **great** pirate, Captain Red Star! And I'm here to kidnap you~"

"Big brother England won't let you get away with this!" he gulped.

"That's what I'm hoping for, Shota-chan [4]."

She withdrew her sword, lifting Sealand up onto her shoulder, potato sack style. Fleetingly, before his small population (though bigger than hers) discovered his absence, Hoshi leaped off the small nation, onto the back of the waiting sea cow.

"What is it that pirates say in victory, Sealand-kun?" Hoshi asked, tying him to one of Donna's horns.

"Uh........."

"Aw, yes! [CENSORED :D] YEAH!!!!" she shouted.

"THAT'S AMERICAN!" he cried.

_________________________

_Dearest Arthur~_

_I just wanted to tell you I stole you're Sealand guy. And I refuse to give him up! (I'm giving you the finger right now, but you can't see).Unless, you meet this list of demands:_

_Relinquish all of you're vanilla tea to Alpatraum._

_Shave your eyebrows._

_Send one male and one female unicorn (Sea-kun told me you had some.)_

_And, finally, declare me as, "the sexiest nation to ever set foot on earth's holy soil."_

_If you refuse to meet the list, this is WAR!!!~_

_Fool._

_~Alpatraum-chan (and Pete)_

Twitch.

Twitch twitch.

"WHAT DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE'S DOING!?" Arthur shouted. [5]

Owari~

Extra: Go, Japan-kun, go!

Japan was a shy, innocent (besides his perverted art.) nation, with a noble expression. He tried his hardest to work together with the Axis Powers, and followed rules obediently. He was......like a puppy.

Which isn't always bad; except when you meet Hoshi-chan.

"O-hay-o......Watashi.....wa.....Hoshi.....?" Hoshi sounded out, checking on her Japanese. [6].

Japan turned to her, startled, "Yes, that's correct." He whispered, shyly.

What was this? Hoshi beamed at him in wonder; that shy expression.....those big, kind of sad eyes......that glossy, fluffy black hair.....he was just.....like....!?

"P-puppy!" Hoshi squealed, latching herself onto the bony waist of Kiku [7].

"G-g-gya! T-this is only my second time!" he panicked, blushing profusely, while trying to prey Hoshi off.

With this glomperific girl on the scene, how will Japan ever keep up his nature? Its ok, Japan, we're cheering you on!

Go, Japan-kun, go!

Owari~

________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:**

**[1] That's a beach by my house lol wtf stop me now. **

**[2] Uke is the "feminine" term for the male-male relationship. Its topper, or masculine counterpart, is called the seme. **

**[3] A combination of "chibi" meaning small and cute, and "suke" a masculine name ending for Japanese men. **

**[4] Shota - Short Japanese character mostly portrayed as a nerd, with large glasses, a bow tie, and shorts. **

**[5] England's person name is Arthur Kirkland. **

**[6] Translated to, "Good day........I......am.......Hoshi....?"**

**[7] Japan's person name is Honda, Kiku.**

**Questions:**

**[1] Same as last time? **

**[2] Do you think Hoshi's hair would look better with it's little side pony, down, or something else? (comment plz)**

**This one took longer to write; I was busy planning a stupid get-together-tea-time. And right when I sit down to write my baby sister starts wailing, and pukes all over my mom's bed. She won't sleep in hers, so she's asleep on MY BED! Sob.**

**So, I decided not to write till I get 3-5 reviews, but only because I'm a lazy ass like that. I apologize for any mistakes. **

**And thanks for the pirate lingo (didnthelpatall) ! And thanks for the confusing Sealand history, Wikipedia bastards! **

**~Chirmling**

**P.S. Go to my deviantART for a picture of Hoshi and Scott. **

**.com/art/Hoshi-and-Scott-128808011**** - Hoshi and Scott by me. Watch me and I write faster! XD**

**.com/art/At-Hoshi-Chibi-129619837**** - My bff Zell drew her for an art trade! XD Her eyes are blue in that, but their actually gold.....**

**.com/**** - Who Pete is based off of. At least, by looks. This Pete is a bit more silly~.**


	4. Plan, Plot, SPLASH

**Red Star Country: Alpatraum!**

**You know........I really.....like this story.....**

**It may seem cracky, but it may get some serious moments in at some point. I'm just no good......I should go join the circus or join the Black Parade......ha-ha, I like that song......did I mention, I TOTALLY BROKE MY C KEY AND NOW ALL THAT'S LEFT IS A NUB?**

**Nuuuuub.......at least it's still usable. See: CcccccCccccC~**

**More reviews will make me SUPA happy P; **

**Disclaimer: If I owned APH, I would be disgusted by all your fan fiction (especially uke Alfred; AMERICA ALWAYS TOPS WOOT YEAH!).**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chain Reaction

A Chain Reaction:

-noun

_The series of events in which each event is the result of the one preceding and the cause of the one following_.

Origin: 1925-30.

For example, America had originally not participated in World War II, until Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. His reaction was to join against Axis Powers; if America had not the chain could have taken a completely different path. Perhaps Germany really did take over the world. Perhaps, the Nazi empire's flag would reign throughout the world, as a symbol of defeat for the Allies; victory for the Axis.

Another example; Alpatraum declaring war on England. With Arthur most likely never giving into Hoshi's ridiculous demands, the allies would most likely see her as an enemy if she goes against one. Perhaps the Axis would then see Alpatraum as a comrade.

The possibilities are endless. All that we know for sure is.....

It wasn't going to be taken seriously.

_Koogoo, Alpatraum .November 16, 0900 hours._

"........and that's supposedly when we get the unicorns. Then we breed them."

"Unicorns? When did you write this?! Kirkland doesn't even _actually have_ fairy creatures!" Pete seethed, leering at the copy of Hoshi's letter.

"B-but Peter-kun said that England had unicorns; he also had sprites and pixies and stuff too......." Hoshi whined.

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING." He dead panned.

Hoshi gasped in shock, bringing her hands to her quivering lips. Slumping away in defeat, she started to dig through her backpack (remember what it is~?), and pulled out a large revolver, and a small, marked map of Europe.

"You're such a numb bum! I know they exist OK!?" she huffed, tossing the items into Pete's hands, "However, I have planned for this so called "war". I am currently constructing a battle weapon that will protect the island while I'm away fighting. While I do so, you will go to these two marked countries, and kidnap an important city from each. They will become part of me, as the two islands that hang off the tail I found on the edge of Alpatraum." She explained, pointing to her rear end. [1]

"Why France and Italy?" Pete asked, glancing at the circled nations.

"Ah, they seemed the.......weakest?" she laughed, rubbing her head nervously.

Needless to say, the chain had broken into two paths for the Alpatraumians; one for Pete, one for Hoshi. Each path was different, spreading into more chains, leading to more turmoil. Neither thought of what lied ahead, as Hoshi skipped along the chain on the left, Pete following reluctantly from the right.

'_Chapter Two: Making Alliances'_

_Just as the title implies, go out to make an alliance with a powerful force! One that most likely is on the same side as you. _

_Germany; Ludwig's Office, November 18;_

"Helllllllooooooooo!? Please let me in!! Is anyone in there?! Germannny!!!" a voice called, banging on Ludwig's old wooden door. He sighed, at first thinking it was Feliciano, but even the weak Italian didn't have such a girlish voice as the one screeching at him.

Debating over whether or not to let the stranger in, he instead, shouted, "Who's their?!"

"HOSHI!!!!"

It wasn't "Hoshi"'s voice though. The salmon-haired nation came flying through the door, with Italy wrapped tightly around her waist. Japan was standing outside the door, contemplating whether he should join the mess.

"Awoooooo...." Hoshi struggled.

"Ho-shi-ve! ~" Feliciano cooed.

"D-Doitsu [2].......h-help meeee...." she wheezed, clawing the ground.

"Alpatraum, why are you here?" he asked, pulling her from Feliciano's hug. She quickly dusted herself off; pouting at the fact she got her new dress dirty.....

"W-why are you wearing a dirndl?!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Since I was going to Germany's house, I wanted to match the culture! And I like playing dress up....." she laughed.

"Ah......ok.....it's.....cute......." he coughed awkwardly, "Why are you here?"

"Well my boys.....I seem to have gotten in trouble in England's department (through no fault of my own), so I figured the best way out of it, was to gain some allies, no?"

"You mean......?" Kiku asked, politely shocked.

"I wanted to join the Axis Powers."

_Underground Labs, UL, Alpatruam;_

".........._Mother_.........."

_Naples, _

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING CUPCAKE!"

Pete inwardly cursed Hoshi for sending him on a chase through Italy, claiming that he "find a good city to take, from _South _Italy, and not the capital, ok? ~"

Standing a few inches taller then him (to his great dislike), was Rosso Vedette, or Naples, a lovely city in South Italy. He had to be at least 6'5 (compared to Pete's 5'8), with the traditional Italian tan, and chocolaty brown eyes. Rosso's hair was a floppy, shaggy-brown mess, with fly away bangs, and caramel highlights.

He took great joy in glaring down at the pale German, "Excuse me? Who are you? Small, stick boy."

"I'm here to freaking KIDNAP YOU! Act like you care!" Pete growled.

"Haha, funny. How could a small person like you kidnap a Godly being like me?" Rosso laughed.

"I'M NOT SHORT YOUR JUST TALLER THAN ME!!!!.........Tch. You're Italian right? Loves the girls?"

"Ah, si~?" he sighed dreamily.

"Well.....here...." Pete flashed his secret weapon:

He held is his two fingers a photo of Hoshi he had taken on their trip through the country. She was relaxing peacefully, soaked to the bone in river water, with her black shirt clinging suggestively to her body.

Rosso grabbed the photo out of Pete's hands, "S-such beauty?! Who is this?! Take me to her!"

_Training Grounds, Germany, the next day:_

"A! ~" Hoshi cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"X!" Feliciano followed suit.

"I......" Kiku muttered weakly.

"S!" Ludwig blushed, embarrassed.....

"A-X-I-S!! AXIS!! YOSH!!" they cheered.

After a long debate, that involved such vulgar stupidity that Ludwig would rather die than think back on, the three had finally accepted Hoshi as an ally. However, she was not yet officially an Axis; to test out her strength, Italy had vetoed a trip to the training grounds.

"FIFTY LAPS!" Ludwig ordered, back to his usual hard-ass self.

Feliciano groaned, jogging behind slowly. Ludwig kept a fast pace, speeding along the dirt road quickly. Kiku jogged along at a normal pace, so he wouldn't overwork himself. Hoshi sprinted at full speed around the bend, eager to please.

"HOSHI! Don't overwork yourself!" Ludwig ordered.

She stopped almost abruptly, causing Ludwig to crash into her.

"Ah, gomen." Hoshi muffled from under him.

"Uh, yeah......it's my f-"

Ludwig stopped talking when he felt himself tumble over slightly. It then become a full force fall, as Hoshi and he tumbled over the side of the hill and rolled together to a rushing river.

"EEEEEYAAAH!!!" Hoshi shrieked, clinging to Ludwig's muscle shirt.

"Hoshi? Doitsu?" they heard Feliciano call.

**SPLASH**

...........Owari

Omake: Korea's Fetish

Hoshi walked the bustling streets of Seoul, the capital of South Korea, blankly staring ahead of her. Wang Yao had warned her of Yong-soo's odd "fetish" for groping breasts. Either way, she was on a mission; convince Yong-soo to allow Alpatraum to join the Korean Confederation of Trade Unions, to further its culture.

Trying to cover her barely-even-there-chest the greatest, Hoshi dressed in a traditional white chima, with a purple and red, tulip patterned jacket, a jeogori, over it, tied with a red bow and rabbit shaped clip. She greatly enjoyed the baggy sleeves, swinging them carelessly along. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun by a baetssi, with loose strands falling out.

Reaching the traditional hot spring Yong-soo was said to be helping at, Hoshi tentively knocked on the sliding door. It was flung open immediately, by a young man with short dark hair, with a curl akin to Feliciano's, wearing a white and blue hanbok.

"여보세요!" he greeted.

"Ah......ah....h-hello....Yong-soo?" Hoshi stuttered.

"Yes? Oh, Engrish?" he blinked, scratching his chin, "Herro! Who you?"

"My name is Hoshi; I'm The Republic of Alpatraum." She started, "And I just wanted to ask if-"

"AH! SO CUTE!" he grinned, "Wearing my clothes! ~"

"U-uhm, if you would please listen....." she blushed.

"I don't remember this jacket design~" he tugged the jeogori off her, leaving only the hanbok visible. He looked it up and down, much to Hoshi's dislike, before pointing out, "You don't have any breasts! ~" and giggling.

"WHAT!? I do too! Their.....just small....."

Before she could react, he squeezed her chest, through the light cloth. Hoshi gaped at him in shock, confused and embarrassed as he examined them. Getting to her senses, she punched him in the jaw, and quickly fled the scene.

"Ara! Hoshi, where goin'?" he called.

"PERVERRRRT!!" she wailed, sprinting away. So much for expending her relations. Hoshi did NOT want her vital regions attacked so early! Especially by eros like him.

"Small......." Yong-soo grinned lecherously, rubbing his wound, "But so soft~"

Owari~

________________________________________________________________________

**NOTES:**

**[1] True fans will understand XD**

**[2] Doitsu – Japanese for Germany. Italy says it so cutely~. **

**Well, to put it simply......in the epic journey it took to write this.....the C nub came off and is now a tiny silver circle....... D:**

**Kind of a little cliffy....since I couldn't think of anything else and it's 2 in the morning WHAT. There may be some grammical errors, since Im so tird Im not going to edit it. Ill do it later, so don't go on saying, "What's with yer grammer? Its crap, fix it blah dee bler hurr hurr".**

**I couldn't help, but put that Korea omake at the end XD I love that boy~. Sorry if it startled you, this story has seemed pretty innocent for T rating, despite the mild swearing.......**

**If you don't know much about all that Korean junk, look it up on Wikipedia, I'M DONE WITH YOU HOMOS.**

**.......butIstillloveyouallheehee.**

**~Chirmling**

**Did you see that weird button down there? I wonder what it does? Press it! ~ Go on, it can't hurt!**


End file.
